


Happy New Year, Detective

by Athena_417



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Drunk Gavin, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_417/pseuds/Athena_417
Summary: "Happy New Year, Gavin.", the android smiled.





	Happy New Year, Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, so I wrote this, because I want to, LOL! So... Happy New Year! I am not regretting this. :)

Nines placed his hand on Gavin's hair, tenderly kissing the detective with his soft and kissable lips. Gavin softly closed his eyes, slowly making both of his hands lay on the android's broad shoulders. Before this thing happened, Gavin was sitting on his couch, watching the news as the people in Detroit were already preparing their food and drinks for New year's eve. But Gavin didn't care, he just drank his beer, drunkenly looking at his TV screen. Gavin quickly snapped from the reality when a loud knock was heard in his apartment. He murmured a curse word, standing up while trying his best to keep his balance. 

He walked his way to the front door, roughly placing his palm on the knob, twisting it to the right. He opened the door wildly, "What is it—", Gavin stopped, his eyes saw those icy blue ones. Gavin furrowed his brows, quickly slamming the door, but the android was quicker. Nines placed his foot on the end of the door frame, the door slamming its way to the android's foot, but Nines didn't flinch nor shriek in pain. Gavin scowled, slamming the door open. "What do you want, tin can?!", Gavin roughly asked. Nines looked at the messy living room, seeing Gavin's empty bottles were scattered on the floor. 

He noticed that the detective didn't prepare any food for himself to celebrate New Years Eve. Of course, why would Gavin celebrate New Years Eve by himself, that would be sad and lonely. "It seems that you're not going to celebrate New Years Eve. The countdown has started, we exactly have 30 minutes and 29 seconds to prepare, if you want to.", Nines suggested, but what he received was a frown. Gavin quickly looked at Gavin, his expression quickly turning into a scowl. "I don't want any of your shits. You can go —", he was quickly interrupted when the tall android grabbed his head, kissing him tenderly.

And that was the reason the two idiots were kissing. Gavin didn't bother to push nor punch the android away from his face. When he met that RK900 he knew that he felt something wrong, Nines and Connor may be the same for the slightest bit, but this android was different. He's over protective towards the detective and he always likes the way how the android is too annoying or cold. Nines closed the door behind his back, the two didn't even break apart. He carried the human, wrapping his legs on the android's waist. 

Nines walked their way to the bedroom, gently lying the detective on the soft and comfy bed. Nines broke the kiss apart, slowly kissing Gavin on the neck. Gavin closed his eyes, slowly tilting his head to give Nines even more. The android bit the detective's neck, gently sucking on it, making the human give out a soft moan. Gavin wasn't expecting this to happen, he thought that he can push the android away, instead —Nines is here sucking his neck while trying his best to remove Gavin's jacket. Nines threw Gavin's jacket on the floor, he redraw his head from the detective's neck, kissing him on the lips once again. 

"Your heart beat is increasing and your pupils are dilated, Gavin. It seems that you're enjoying this, Gavvy,", Nines said after breaking the kiss. Gavin looked away, clutching the android's shoulder. "Can you stop analyzing me just for once and let's just fucking continue?", Gavin suggested, looking at the ground with flustered cheeks. "As you wish.", Nines replied, slowly tracing his hand to the detective's belt. Nines pulled down Gavin's jeans and boxers, freeing his aching cock. Nines licked the pre cum, making Gavin threw his head back, giving out a loud moan. 

Nines looked up, seeing Gavin's messed up and hot face, so he took the tip of Gavin's cock. Gavin closed his eyes, feeling the android's slick and hot mouth. Nines tongue swirled around Gavin's tip, making the detective buck his knees, but Nines quickly pushed them down. Without giving any warnings, Nines quickly took it all, making Gavin gasp a moan. The android began to bob his head, each moan made Nines move even faster. Gavin grabbed the sheets, clutching it tighter, he closed his eyes again, tighter, tears were starting to pour down because pleasure were starting to envelop his body. 

Gavin was starting to feel a tight knot on his abdomen, and the android quickly noticed this, so he pulled away receiving a whimper from the detective. Gavin thrust his knees up, trying to get some friction, but the android only gave out a smirk. He climbed his way up, kissing Gavin's lips. Nines trailed his hand to Gavin's thigh, slowly caressing it. Nines broke the kiss once again, slowly inserting a first finger on Gavin's wet hole, making the human moan with pleasure, clutching the android's broad shoulders. Gavin gulped, feeling Nines' finger doing its work. "C-Can you move even faster?", Gavin stuttered, but the android only gave him a deep chuckle. What a tease. 

"Be patient, my pet.", Nines whispered, slowly lowering his head to Gavin's neck once again, sucking and licking it. Nines added another finger, making the detective moan out the android's name. "Nines!", Gavin moaned, reminding the android that he's about to come. Nines redraw his fingers, quickly sucking it in front of Gavin, making the human's heart beat even faster. Nines smiled, slowly remove his belt, throwing it on the floor, the thing giving out a loud clank. Nines removes his trouser and boxers, throwing it on the floor. His erected cock was freed from his boxers, Nines positioned himself, looking at the human once again. "Rough or gentle?", Nines asked, his head was still buried on Gavin's neck. 

"I-It's up to you dipshit, just fuck me already.", Gavin replied, he gulped, his adam's apple were bobbing. Nines smirked, without any warning, he quickly slammed his cock inside of Gavin, making the two shout out a moan. Gavin wrapped his arms on Nines neck as the android gripped his hands on Gavin's thighs. The android didn't move first, the two panting from the sudden pleasure that they had received. Nines moved, the tip of his cock was the only thing that was inside Gavin. Gavin whimpered from the sudden lost of friction, but Nines smirked, kissing Gavin's neck as a sign that something rough will come. Nines slammed his cock inside of him once again, making Gavin arch his back, moaning loudly. The android moved faster and rougher, the bed creaking with their movements. 

Gavin was worried that maybe his neighbors will file a report about the noises that they are receiving, but it's new years eve, what they should do is make some noise to make the evil spirits go away. Nines thrust even more, Gavin clutched the android's white jacket, mouth opened while his eyes were tightly closed. "Fuckfuckfuck! Faster!", Gavin shouted, and Nines obeyed. The android sucked on Gavin's neck, marking the human that he is already taken by somebody else. Somebody who is more loyal, obedient, and annoying(?). Gavin opened his eyes, tears were starting form once again because of the pleasure that he is receiving once again. He stared at the ceiling, eyes blurry. 

He blinked the tears away, his vision were starting to get better once again. The cock inside of him was still moving, thrusting with pleasure. When the android hit his pleasure spot, he quickly closed his eyes, moaning. The two were already getting drowned because of ecstasy. "There. H-Hit that spot a— oh!", Gavin shouted, moaning and groaning with each thrust that he is receiving. "Nines... I'm... I'm g-gonna... oh.", Nines moaned, clutching the jacket of Nines even more as he comes. The android didn't stop moving, and when Nines came, he quickly limped on Gavin's body. The two were breathing really hard, as they processed everything that just happened. Gavin lied on the bed, relaxing for the slightest bit. 

The android slowly pulled out, Nines leaned his elbows beside Gavin's head, slowly leaning his forehead on Gavin's. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year, everybody!", the news reporter shouted from the television, and Gavin's eyes were wide, completely forgetting that he forgot to turn off his television. Androids and Humans were already celebrating, fireworks blowing up in the air, and people and androids were shouting in happiness. Nines chuckled, giving a small peck on Gavin's lips. 

"Happy New Year, Gavin.", the android smiled.


End file.
